


Sneaking Out

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Underfell, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: Red sneaks out to see Stretch, even if only for a while.





	Sneaking Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steot/gifts).



> A commission for the beautiful Steot *smooches the fuck out of her* I LOVE YOU BABY!!!!

Red was silent as he slipped out of his room through the window, carefully climbing down the rope he made with his bedsheets. He landed with a soft crunch on the snow. He silently made his way to the back door, unlocking it before slipping inside. One would have thought that it led back inside of the house, but that was not the case. In fact, it led to more of what appeared to be a small lab. He closed the door firmly behind him before switching on the light. When it didn’t come on, he grunted. “Damn generator.” He tried the switch again just in case it was just faulty wiring. When it still didn’t turn on the lights, he hummed and walked over to the corner of the room, summoning a small halo of magic to give him light. After a moment of fiddling with it, he got the generator up and running, the lights in the room flickering to life.

Nodding to himself, Red went back over to the door, locking it firmly before walking, almost jogging, to the other side of the room, stopping once he was in front of the large tarp covered contraption that he had finally gotten to work, even if it wasn’t quite fine tuned just yet. He grinned a little as he slipped underneath the tarp, slipping inside of the machine itself. He punched in some coordinates before punching the ‘launch’ button, sitting back and holding on tight, clenching his eye sockets tight. He felt the world around him shift, a very unsettling feeling to be sure. After a moment, however, it seemed to ease up. He let out a deep breath, nice and slow, before he opened his sockets. He moved the tarp to the side and grinned almost comically at the sight before him.

In a chair across from the hidden machine rested a tall, lanky skeleton with an orange hoodie and black basketball shorts. When their eye lights met, he stood instantly, took two long steps over, and lifted the smaller skeleton into his arms, pulling him in tight against him.

Taking a deep breath, inhaling the smaller skeleton’s scent, he sighed happily. “By Toriel, night couldn’t have come soon enough, huh?” he murmured softly, relaxing his hold some.

Red nuzzled his face into his rib cage, sighing happily. “No, it couldn’t. Didn’t help that Boss was having a bit of a restless night tonight, either…”

“Nightmares?”

“Nah, nothin’ like that. Just couldn’t sleep for some reason. I helped him get to sleep before I snuck out.”

Stretch chuckled, stroking the back of his skull. “You’re a good brother. Even if he won’t admit to it, he cares about you. If there’s one thing I’ve learned that all skelebros have in common, it’s that they care about one another.”

Red snorted. “He only tolerates me because there’s a stigma to killing family.”

Stretch shook his head, smiling at the male. “Nah, I bet it’s more like he’s a stubborn ass who has a stick way too far up his tail bone for his own good.”

Red was doubtful, but he fell quiet. He didn’t feel like trying to argue about it, wanting to instead enjoy what time he could spare with the male before having to go back to his hellish universe.

Stretch carried him outside then around to the front of the house, opening the front door and closing it behind them with his foot. He then walked over to the couch, setting the male on top of it. “I borrowed some movies from Undyne, so we can watch them or just chill out. Whichever you wanna do.”

“I don’t mind watching them. No guarantees that I won’t pass out, though,” Red smiled some. Stretch nodded and went over to the television, turning on a movie at random. When he returned, Red did the grabby hands motion, wanting to be picked up and held once more. The taller skeleton chuckled and picked him up before laying down along the couch, holding him on top of him.

“This good?” Stretch asked.

Red nodded. “This is perfect,” he told him before nuzzling his face into his ribs, closing his eye sockets. It was such a nice feeling, just being there with him. He actually cared about the male, and he didn’t think he was disgusting or lazy or useless… It was nice. Plus, the sound of his Soul humming was soothing, comforting. Just as he had predicted, Red had passed out, falling limp on top of the male. Stretch, too, had fallen asleep.

In the morning, upon finding the mysterious look alike and his brother asleep in one another’s arms on the couch, Blueberry paused. He then realized that the lookalike was the mystery guest he would hear at night every now and then. He smiled. This lookalike made his brother happy, and by extension, it made _him_ happy. So, with that in mind, he grabbed the blanket that was on the floor behind the couch, and draped it over the two skeletons, patting them both on the head. He then went and wrote a note, informing his brother to let the lookalike come over at an earlier time for dinner sometime. He would be beyond happy to make a meal for him! By the time he returned to place the note on the coffee table, he noticed that they were gone.


End file.
